


Sérénité

by EmmaLanna



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Romance, just that
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLanna/pseuds/EmmaLanna
Summary: "Elle ne voulait pas qu'il réponde, ses lèvres froides sur les siennes étant la seule chose qui comptait à présent."Petit drabble sur Ruki et Yui.





	Sérénité

Ses bras posés sur la balustrade du balcon, la jeune femme regardait le magnifique ciel qui la surplombait. Les nuages blancs étaient nombreux mais semblaient s'harmoniser avec le bleu infini. Le Soleil quant à lui brillait de tout éclat, prévoyant de rester ainsi toute la journée. Ses yeux rivés vers le tableau que la nature lui donnait, elle ne sentit la présence de son bien-aimé que lorsqu'il entoura sa fine taille avec ses grands bras. Elle sursauta dans un premier temps, la surprise lui forçant à pousser un cri aiguë ; elle se détendit tout aussi rapidement et posa ses bras sur celui de l'homme derrière elle, renforçant son étreinte et profitant pleinement de la présence du vampire. Il posa sa tête sur la petite épaule de la jeune femme, laissant sa tête se loger naturellement contre son cou. La jeune humaine ferma ses yeux, voulant profiter de ce moment simple qui la rendait si joyeuse.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? Demanda t-il gentiment. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu m'entendais pas.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux face à la question de son amant et se détacha de l'étreinte agréable de celui-ci. Chaque secondes passées sans le contact de son homme semblèrent douloureuses pour la jeune femme qui se retourna et se rapprocha de nouveau du vampire, entourant son cou pâle avec ses petits bras. En réponse, il posa naturellement ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune humaine à nouveau, voulant garder le contact de leur deux corps.

\- Je contemplais juste le ciel qui me paraissait splendide. Je profitais du calme et de la sérénité que cette petite journée m'apportait. Et là je me rectifie en ajoutant que ta présence est le seul élément qui rend tout ce que je viens de citer merveilleux. Répondit-elle, laissant ses yeux se faire envoûter par celui de son amant.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il réponde, ses lèvres froides sur les siennes étant la seule chose qui comptait à présent.


End file.
